


Coming Out - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For National Coming Out Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out - Bad Education

“Uh, Stephen, can I talk to you? Please?”

“Err, okay Grayson. Though I don’t know why you’d want to talk to me.” Replied Stephen warily, sitting down at his desk, Frank sat on Wicker’s desk. It was just after school hours, and everybody else had cleared off home.

“Well. I need to talk to you about something. It’s kind of... Um... Your thing? I guess...”

Stephen sat back in his chair, looking at Frank with his eyes narrowed. “Go on.”

“Um. Well. I think that... Um... You know the feeling you get when you look at proper fit birds?”

“Not particularly, no.” Stephen replied, eyebrows raised, but with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Right, but like, you know what I mean. Well. I still get that, like, but I get it when... Uh... Like, I still get it with girls right, but I get it with guys too.”

“Oh, I see. You like girls and guys then?”

“Well yeah. But I don’t know what it... Means... If you catch my drift.”

“You’re bisexual babes. Attraction to both sexes.”

“Oh. Oh okay. Thanks Stephen.”

“No problem. Anything else you need to know? Guy you like?”

“I do like a guy... But he wouldn’t like me back.” Frank shook his head slightly.

“What makes you think that? He straight?”

Frank scoffed. “No. I’m just not his type. Not... Your type.” Frank finished quietly, his face flushing.

Stephen got up from his chair and walked towards Frank. “Frank?”

“Yeah?” Frank asked, standing up from the desk, looking towards the door.

“Don’t think you know what my type is.” Stephen grinned, pushing his back against the desk and pressing his lips to his.

... ... ...

Rem Dogg and Mitchell were sat on Remmie’s sofa playing video games, when Mitchell suddenly spoke up.

“Rem?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you do if you like someone?”

“Well, going by what you’ve done in the past, be creepy enough to get a restraining order.” Rem Dogg laughed, pausing the game so he could look at Mitchell.

“Dick. No I mean, if you really like someone.”

“I dunno man, buy ‘em chocolate.” Rem Dogg replied dismissively, about to unpause the game again.

“But you hate chocolate!” Mitchell burst out without thinking, clapping a hand to his mouth when he realised what he said.

“... I wouldn’t hate it if you bought me it.” Rem Dogg said quietly, putting down the controller.

“Oh. Um...” Mitchell struggled to catch up with what was happening.

“Oh for fuck sake.” Rem Dogg exclaimed loudly, grabbing Mitchell and pulling him closer to him so that he could pull his head down to kiss him. 

A few minutes later, they pulled apart, breathless and red faced.

“Remmie, are we gay?”

“Pretty sure, yeah.”

“Okay.” Mitchell shrugged, kissing Remmie again.


End file.
